Hazzard County Knight
by scottsman
Summary: (Dukes of Hazzard-Knight Rider crossover)Michael Knight comes to Hazzard county and while dealing with Roscoe and Boss Hogg must also decide whether to tell Bo and Luke that he is really their old Friend Michael Long.
1. Default Chapter

A sleek black Trans-Am shoots along the back roads in north Georgia. Up the road a sheriff, with a stupid looking grin, snickers as he rigs up a speed limit sign that will change numbers at the touch of a button.

Balladeer: Now folks this may seem like just a regular day in Hazzard County, with another unsuspecting motorist headed right for one of Roscoe's speed traps, but it ain't. That's because this isn't another one of the sheriff's usual victims this young man is Michael Knight a special investigator for the Knight Foundation for Law and Government, and what's more he's not even driving the car!

The Trans-am sped along the back roads taking the corners with ease making a cloud of dust as it went, but the man at the wheel didn't have his hands on the wheel, he wasn't even watching the road. He didn't have to worry; his super-car named Kitt was doing the driving. Michael calmly turned another page of the mystery novel he was reading as Kitt turned another corner.

"Kitt," he said, "I don't care if all three of the Duke's guests had motives for getting rid of him. I still say it was Count Fauntleroy."

"I still say that it is too early to tell," replied Kitt his voice modulator flashing."

Balladeer: No you ain't seeing nor hearing things folks this young man is having a two way conversation with his car! Didn't I tell you this weren't no ordinary day in Hazzard!

Michael look up from his friendly argument with Kitt as a road sign came into view.

"Hazzard County," he said wistfully.

"Does this particular county mean something to you Michael?" asked Kitt.

"Yeah," said Michael I used to spend my summers here with my friends the Dukes, Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse. Man, I would give anything to see them again."

"Well," said Kitt, "Why can't you? We're between assignments right now."

"They don't know Michael Knight, they knew me as Michael Long." replied

Michael.

"So," replied Kitt, "Make friends with them all over again."

"You make it sound easy, Pal," said Michael.

"Well," said Kitt, "it is not really all that complicated of a concept, Michael, but of course the final decision is yours."

Kitt remained silent while Michael wrestled with the idea.

"Michael," said Kitt, "I just saw that speed limit sign change numbers!"

"Oh great," said Michael gripping the steering wheel and switching back to manual mode, "we just blew through speed trap #2."

"Speed trap number two?" asked Kitt puzzled.

"Yeah," Said Michael as the shrill blare of Roscoe's siren cut through the tranquil air of the country morning, "one thing that I forgot to tell you about this county is that it has a sheriff that is as crooked as a dog's hind leg! He sets up these traps like that trick speed limit sign so he can hand out tickets and meet his daily quota!"

"Michael," said Kitt, as they swerved around another corner and headed for the crossroads, "if this sheriff is so crooked and everybody knows it how did he become sheriff in the first place?"

"The county commissioner J.D. Hogg is also crooked and Sheriff Roscoe is his idiot Brother-in-law. Now hold on pal if there is one thing I'm not going to do its help that knucklehead reach his quota." Michael gouged on the accelerator and Kitt began to leave the patrol car in the dust.

Balladeer: Now this is normal for Hazzard County.

Roscoe saw the black Trans-am pulling away and picked up the CB.

"This is Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane called Deputy Enos straight you got your ears on? Come back."

"I'm right here sheriff on the other side of the crossroads." Replied Enos

"Enos," said Roscoe, "I'm in hot pursuit of a black Trans-am and we're headed your way cut him off at the crossroads."

"Yes, sir sheriff." Enos pulled into the crossroads and turned his car across the intersection. Looking up the road he saw the black car approaching the crossroads.

"Michael," said Kitt, "I detect another patrol car blocking the road up ahead."

"That's deputy sheriff Enos straight," replied Michael, "he's the only honest lawman this town has. Guess we'd better show these two what you can do pal."

Meanwhile in the other patrol car Enos was getting worried. Instead of slowing down the black car had speeded up and was barreling toward him at nearly ninety miles per hour. At the last second the car launched itself into the air and over the patrol car landing gracefully on the other side."

Balladeer: Looks like the Duke boys might finally have some real competition.

"Possum on a gum bush, sheriff," said Enos wheeling his car around, "did you see what that car just did!"

"Of course I saw it you dumb dipstick!" snapped Roscoe.

Michael had pulled of the road and was now shooting cross-country. A chuckle escaped his lips as he saw the patrol cars pull in behind him again.

"I had almost forgotten how much fun it is to give those two the runaround." He said

"Michael," said Kitt, "my sensors indicate that those two trees up ahead are two close together for us to get through on four wheels."

"Okay," said Michael pressing the ski mode button, "Let's go to two wheels then." Kitt popped up on two wheels and went right between the two oak trees. Roscoe hit a dip in the road and went up on his two right wheels. Enos hit the dip and went up on his left wheels and then both he and Roscoe tried to go between the trees at the same time. There was a horrendous crash that was punctuated with the sound of metal on metal and wood. There set the sheriff and the deputy wedged between the two oak trees in a metal tepee as the siren on Roscoe's car died a slow death.

"Are they alright, Pal?" Asked Michael when he could stop laughing.

"Nothing hurt but their pride." replied Kitt. Michael could have sworn that Kitt sounded amused. Michael put Kitt into pursuit mode and beat it out of there. It wasn't long before he came to the Boar's nest parking Kitt out front he walked inside and set down. A couple seconds later a tall shapely brunette was standing next to him.

"Welcome to the Boars nest, Mister," she said, "what will you have?" Michael Froze. He knew that voice. Looking he found himself eye to eye with Daisy Duke!"

Balladeer: Looks like things are about to get interesting again folks.

TBC PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"Roscoe you Dodo!" thundered Boss Hogg, "Not only did you let that speeder get way but you wrecked you patrol car!"

"But Boss I've got good news, good news."

"What," said Boss Hogg, "you're getting a brain trans-plant?"

"Well no Boss," said Roscoe, "but I found the Dukes old trailer hitch in the road back there near the cross roads it must have fallen out of the bed of Jesse's truck. Now I can arrest them for littering."

"No, no, Roscoe you pea-brain," said Boss Hogg, "You don't thing big enough." Boss Hogg sat down in the Barbers chair that he kept in his office which was in the back room of the Boars nest before continuing.

"What we're going to do is say that the trailer hitch that you found is what prevented you from catching that speeder by causing you to wreck. That way we can charge the Duke boys with obstruction of justice arrest them and throw them in the pokey, and get the insurance money for the car!"

"Good news, good news," Said Roscoe, "I love it when those little wheels in that fat little head of yours start turning."

Balladeer: well while boss was scheming to put the Duke boys away. There was another kind of trouble brewing.

In the main room of the boars nest Daisy was being hassled by some Bonehead Trucker from out of town. He had just tried to grab her behind for the second time in fifteen minutes when suddenly his wrist was grabbed and twisted sideways. Daisy looked up to see Michael at her side.

"Leave the lady alone!" he growled at the man shoving his hand away and pulling Daisy out of his reach. The man charged at Michael and in the next instant came sailing out the door of the Boar's Nest to land right at the feet of Bo and Luke Duke.

"And stay out!" Michael snapped standing in the doorway. Then he looked up to see Bo and Luke standing there.

"Oh brother," thought Michael, "this day just keeps getting more and more complicated."

"What happened, Daisy?" asked Bo

"Oh this Character tried to get fresh with me," said Daisy pointing to the guy on the ground, "and this guy," she said pointing to Michael, "he came to my rescue."

Bo and Luke shook hands with Michael,

"Much obliged to you for helping out our cousin," Said Luke, "I'm Luke Duke and this is my cousin Bo."

"I'm Michael Knight," Replied Michael sounding calmer than he felt. They all walked back inside and sat down at the table that Michael had been sitting at.

"So Mr. Knight," said Bo, "you just passing through?"

"Yeah," said Michael, "I'm on my to Atlanta to-,"

"Freeze," barked a high pitched voice, "Just freeze it you Dukes!" it was Roscoe. Bo and Luke looked more annoyed than worried.

"Dang it, Roscoe," said Bo, "You can't arrest us just for sitting here."

"I'm arresting you for obstructing Justice," snapped Roscoe.

Balladeer: Seems like trouble just comes looking for the Duke boys.

"Obstruction of Justice," said Luke, "we ain't been anywhere near you all day Roscoe so how could we have obstructed justice!"

"You dropped your trailer hitch at the crossroads and caused me to wreck my patrol car and lose the speeder I was chasing! And that is obstruction of Justice." Roscoe turned to Enos who had just walked up.

"Enos, Cuff 'Em and Stuff 'Em."

Enos gave a sad smile and started toward the Duke boys with Roscoe following close behind him.

"I'm sorry, Bo, Luke; but I've got to do my duty."

Suddenly Michael stuck out his foot and tripped Roscoe. Roscoe fell forward in to Enos and they both landed in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Beat it," Michael hissed at Bo and Luke.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Said Luke as he and Bo jumped up and headed for the door. Bo and Luke raced outside and jumped into the General Lee. A moment later you could hear the General Lee peel off down the road.

"That's an obstruction of justice!" Roscoe hollered at Michael before running after the Duke boys. Just as Roscoe disappeared out the door Michael held up his com-link.

"Make it two obstructions, Kitt." Kitt's driver's side door shot open hitting Roscoe in the legs causing him to go end over end and land on top of Enos again.

"Like that Michael," said Kitt. This time Michael was sure he heard a grin in Kitt's voice.

"Bo," said Luke as they shot down the road, "did you get kind of a sense of deja'-vu when we were sitting there talking to that Michael Knight."

"You mean like we've known him somewhere before," replied Bo.

"Yeah," Said Luke, "it's not like most out of town folks who don't know Hazzard to help us like that."

"Well," said Bo swerving around another curve as Roscoe and Enos pulled in behind them sirens blaring, "If it's true then why wouldn't he admit to meeting us before?"

"I don't know cousin," said Luke, "but right now we ain't got time to figure that out."

The Duke boys rounded another curve and found themselves headed straight for the railroad crossing.

Balladeer: Well folks while Bo and Luke were on the run from Boss and Roscoe our friend Michael was headed out of the county toward Atlanta.

Michael and Kitt had just reached the county line when Michael slammed on the brakes.

"I can't do it pal," said Michael, "The Dukes may not know me anymore but they are still my friends and I can't leave them in the lurch like this." Michael spun the car around and headed back into the county.

"Kitt," he said, "Find Bo and Luke and plot me the quickest route to their location."

Balladeer: While Michael was trying find Bo and Luke the duke boys have gotten themselves into more trouble. Seems a train is coming through which means they can't cross the tracks and Roscoe and Enos are bearing down on them. That means that the boys are trapped between Roscoe and the train. Boy, some days you just can't win for losing.

Meanwhile on the road on the opposite side of the tracks Michael and Kitt were approaching fast.

"Michael," said Kitt, "My scanners indicate that your friends are trapped on the other side of that train!" Michael studied the digital simulation of what was going on that Kitt had punched up on his monitors.

"Kitt said Michael, "I've got an idea, give me maximum power to the Turbo Boost!"

On the other side of the train Bo and Luke had spun the General Lee around and we're sitting there facing the advancing patrol cars trying to decide what to do. Roscoe on the other hand was bouncing with glee.

"I got them this time!"

Balladeer: You reckon Roscoe would be a gloating so much if he knew what was happening on the other side of that train.

Michael and Kitt were barreling toward the train at one hundred and fifteen miles per hour at the last second Michael hit the button marked Turbo-Boost. Kitt shot into the air, flew over the train, and over the general lee and the astonished heads of Bo and Luke to land gracefully right between them and the approaching patrol cars. As the astounded Duke gaped open mouthed the car shot forward again and ran Roscoe and Enos into the ditch.

"This is Knight Rider to the Lost Sheep," said Michael over the Dukes CB, "don't just sit there with you teeth in you mouth come on." The boys shook themselves out of there daze and sped of with they mysterious black trans-am while Roscoe clambered of his wreck patrol car and slammed his hat to the ground. To the Duke boy's amazement their mysterious friend led them straight to still sight number 2 there usual meeting place.

When they reached the still sight Jesse and Daisy were already there waiting for them. Bo and Luke climbed out of the General Lee and waited eagerly to see who there Mysterious benefactor was to there surprise who should climb out of the car but their friend Michael Knight.

"Mr. Knight," said Luke, "It ain't that ain't grateful for what you've done but we want to know just who you are."

"I don't understand Luke," Michael trying to play dumb, "what are you getting at?"

"Well," said Bo, "first at the Boar's nest you stuck you neck out for us for no apparent reason, then you did it again at the crossing."

"That's right," said Luke, ''and just now back at the crossing you didn't call us by name you called us by our handle and as if that wasn't enough just now you exactly where our still sight was."

"Those are an awful lot of peculiarities, Mr. Knight," said Jesse in his gentle manner, "are you sure there ain't something you'd like to tell us?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was dead silence and all eyes were on Michael. A few tense seconds passed and finally Michael's shoulders sagged.

"Jesse," he said, "You're right there is more to this than meets the eye, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready to talk about it yet." Jesse smiled and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"You just let us know when you're ready." He said quietly

"Thanks," said Michael.

Balladeer: Don't that make you wish that there were more people in this world like Jesse Duke

He squared his shoulders and rubbed his hands together, "the important thing is to work on getting Bo and Luke out of this mess that Boss Hogg put them in!"

Balladeer: Now while the Dukes and Michael were trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Ole J.D. Hogg was about to get an unusual visitor.

A tall white haired man in a white Stetson and a grey business suit walked into the courthouse. He crossed the room inside the door and headed straight for Boss Hogg's office. Boss was in the middle of counting his loot and Roscoe was standing there waiting to get his fifty percent of fifty percent of fifty percent when there was a knock at the door. Quickly he hid his ill gotten booty in the drawer of his desk.

"Come in," he said the grey haired gentleman came walking and took off his hat.

"Mr. Hogg," he said with a British accent, "I'm Devin Miles of the Foundation for Law and Government."

"Well, Well, Well, and Well," said Boss Hogg, "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"My associates and I are on the trail of a new black Trans-am," Replied Devin, "and the last we heard from the car and its driver was when they were near this county."

"I see," said Boss Hogg

"Uh, Boss," said Roscoe, "you don't think that that was the black trans-am that got away from me this morning." Devin gave a start.

"You've seen the car," he said, "please it is a very sophisticated project and if it gets into the wrong hands I shudder to think of the damage that could be caused!"

"Well," said Boss, "we know that your car has been used to obstruct justice and his currently aiding and abetting to wanted criminals, The Duke boys.

Balladeer: now doesn't that just frost your cookies. In the meantime the Dukes had invited Michael back to there farm for supper and more talk on how to get out of the jam ole boss had put them in.

Night settled over the duke farm and the stars began to come out. It was about midnight when the screen door of the farmhouse opened quietly and a tall shadow walked toward the black trans-am that was sitting out front.

Kitt's scanner came on.

"Michael," he said

"SHH," hissed Michael, "Hold your voice down!" Kitt opened his driver's side door and Michael climbed in and sat down.

"Michael what are you doing up this time of night?" asked Kitt, "You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep," said Michael, " they put in the same room that they used to put me in with the same quilt for cover it just brought back to many memories, most of them good. This has been almost like the summers that I used to spend here. Except that this time they don't know who I am and I have you to help me outwit Roscoe and Enos."

"Michael," said Kitt with a knowing tone in his voice, "The memories aren't the thing that is bothering you, it's your agony over whether or not to tell them who you are."

"I guess I'm just afraid of how they'll react," said Michael, "I'm they might get angry with me for letting them think that I was dead for so long. Or they might not even believe me when I tell them."

"Well Michael," said Kitt, "If these people are truly you friends they will understand why you did what you did."

"Thanks Pal," said Michael, "I needed to talk about that." Michael climbed out of the car and disappeared into the house. And hour passed,

Balladeer: well while all this had been a going on Boss Hogg and figured that the Dukes being the neighborly people that they were would have invited the man in the trans-am to stay with them for the night. So he told Roscoe to sneak out to the Duke Farm and "Repossess" the black Trans-am and bring it back to the impound lot and after get himself a reward for returning it. Ain't that just like ole boss? With him all roads lead to his money belt.

It was pre-dawn and Kitt was sitting there in surveillance in front of the farm house next to the General Lee when his motion detector picked up something. At first he figured that it was just another jack rabbit but then he saw Sheriff Roscoe creeping toward him.

"That's not a jack rabbit," Kitt muttered to himself, "that's a jackass." Roscoe crept up to the car.

"Cuk Coo," he giggled, "This is easier than falling off a log," then he reached up from his crouched position and tried to open Kitt's door. Nothing happened, the door wouldn't budge. Roscoe Jerked and Yanked on the door finally he just punched the door in frustration.

"Oh so you want to butt heads," whispered Kitt under his breath so roscoe couldn't hear him, "well here comes the headache." Kitt's driver's side door shot open and hit roscoe square in the forehead knocking him flat on his back before snapping shut again.

"Woojit, oh I'm serious this time," said Roscoe, shaking his finger at the car, "Will see how cocky you are with your dealing with a Crowbar in the skillful hands of Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane as soon as I go back and get one."

"This guy is pathetic." Muttered Kitt, "I better put him out of action for a while." With that Kitt started his engine and took off after Roscoe who was back at his patrol and heading into town to get the crowbar that he had forgotten to bring with him In the first place." He saw Kitt coming after him and gunned the engine Kitt veered on to a side road.

"Ha," said Roscoe, "that'll teach him to mess with me," no sooner were these words out of Roscoe's than Kitt pulled out in front of him.

"WoooJEEEE," screeched Roscoe as he tried to stop but it was too late he launched off of the corner of Kitt and went sailing over the bushes right into the lake.

Meanwhile Michael was just sitting down at the kitchen table to enjoy one of the duke family's famous country breakfasts when Luke came running in.

"Uh Michael," said Luke, "I don't exactly know how to tell you this but you car is gone!"

"What," said Michael without thinking he held up his com-link, "Kitt where are you,"

In answer to his question Kitt pulled up outside.

"Holy Mackerel," Exclaimed Bo who had looked out the window, "there ain't nobody driving that car!"

**TBC Please Review**


End file.
